Je n'oublie pas
by Rin-Luoja
Summary: Song-fic sur la musique de Zazie : ça. POV Hibari.


Titre : Je n'oublie pas

Auteur : Yusaki-Ichigo

Disclamer : Les personnages de Reborn! ne sont pas à moi ! Merci a Akira-sensei pour les avoir inventé ;D !

Pairing : 6918

Ah~~ je voulais tant faire une song-fic sur cette chanson... (Zazie - ça ). J'aime beaucoup ces paroles... Bref, c'est un POV Hibari, il n'y a rien de hard, c'est quelque chose de doux... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à faire des choses tristes... (allez pas me dire que c'est joyeux XD !) Bref... J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Encore une chose, je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes, j'ai lu et relu mais il doit encore en rester... TT

Enjoy !

_

* * *

_

Je n'oublie pas

_On oublie les adresses  
Comme les gens qui nous blessent  
On oublie sans cesse  
Les jours d'anniversaires et nos clefs, les repères, on les perd  
On oubliera les chaînes de nos vies qui se traînent  
On oublie quand même  
Mais il est une chose à laquelle nous resterons fidèle  
_

J'ai perdu ton contacte. Arraché de mes bras, emmené loin de moi. Je n'ai plus personne à qui me raccrocher. Cette chaîne qui nous liait s'est rouillée. Ton nom resté gravé dans mon cœur comme une plaie qu'on ne peut plus soigner. Je suis seul désormais, dans ce canapé où nous avons partagé tant de plaisir. Et pourtant, j'entends encore résonner dans cette pièce ton rire, je vois encore ton sourire…_  
_

_Les yeux, la voix, les mains, les mots d'amour ça reste là  
Le jour et l'heure, la peau, l'odeur, l'amour ça reste là  
_

Ils me lisent, si chaude, elles me manquent, ils ne sont plus que souvenir…

J'en ai perdu la notion, tes caresses me manquent, je ne te ressens plus, je t'aime toujours…

_C'est fort encore  
C'est mort d'accord  
Mais ça ne s'oublie pas  
Ne s'oublie pas, ça  
On n'oublie pas_

Ces choses qui restent encré dans la mémoire. Ces choses qui me détruisent, qui me rongent. Je pleure, je saigne, j'ai peur. Ta présence à disparut, mais ton image me revient sans cesse à l'esprit. Je hurle, je cris, j'ai mal… Et encore cette chaîne rouillée qui m'enserre pour enfin briser mes os.

_J'oublierai ce mois d'août où j'ai dû faire la route sans toi  
Sans doute  
J'oublierai ma défaite et le rêve qui s'arrête  
J'oublierai peut-être  
Mis j'y pense encore quelque fois et ça ne s'explique pas  
S'explique pas_

Tu m'avais déjà laissé, je devais marcher seul, sans t'avoir à mes côté. J'ai voulu gagné, mais finalement je suis tombé. Je ne peux plus avancer, les pieds et mains liés par ces promesses que j'aurais voulut oublier. Les questions qui tournent en rond sans jamais trouver « réponse » qui attend du haut de sa tour sa « question » auquel elle pourrait répondre. Ces phrases qui se répètent mais qui ne veulent plus rien dire…

_Tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains sur moi, toujours ça reste là  
Le jour et l'heure, ta peau, l'odeur, l'amour ça reste là  
_

J'ai oublié, elle n'est plus que murmures, elles ne sont plus que tissus...

Quand es-tu parti ? Pâle non ? Ce parfum… lequel ? je t'aime… ?

_C'est fort encore  
C'est mort d'accord  
Mais ça ne s'oublie pas  
Ne s'oublie pas, ça  
Je n'oublie pas_

Je voudrais te revoir, je souffre. Je ne peux plus rien faire… je reste là bras ballant et j'attends. J'attends le prochain train pour m'emmener encore plus loin. Tu m'aimes ? Tu vis ? Tu pense à moi ? Que fais-tu ? Je te manque ? Je ne peux plus pleurer… j'ai déjà versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je dois oublier… oublier cette idée de t'oublier…

_Les yeux, la voix, tes mains sur moi, les mots d'amour ça reste là  
Le jour et l'heure, la peau, l'odeur, l'amour c'est là  
On n'oublie pas_

Je te ressens, encore la, sur moi. Ton souffle, tes caresses, tes mots, tes bras m'entourant…

Minuit, Lundi. Si douce, elle m'enivre, ô combien je t'aime_  
_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

Je ne peux faire que ça…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps en lisant ce petit texte... Si vous avez aimé, hésitez pas a reviewer =) cela fait toujours plaisir vous savez... Au moins, merci d'avoir lut ^w^ ! **


End file.
